


A Fine Winter's Crest Day

by MungosBelle



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MungosBelle/pseuds/MungosBelle
Summary: A secret santa gift for stormysays for critrolesecretsanta exchange! Vox Machina has a wonderful day at Winter's Crest and Vex'ahlia's competitive streak shows.





	

Tal’Dorei had begun to rebuild its cities and towns after the rampage of Thordak and the Chroma Conclave. Emon was in ruins after the might dragon had fallen and there was much to do before the kingdom would feel settled again. Vox Machina had retired to Whitestone for the time being to help with whatever they could. They each had a role during the day but would gather for dinner and drinks at a local tavern where they would chat loudly about their days around town. The first big festival since the attacks was coming up soon – Winter’s Crest.  
The city was worried about celebrating so soon but after a word from Cassandra and Percival, it was deemed imperative to show that there was no way their way of life would be disrupted. They sent the word out to all reaches of the kingdom. Merchants began to filter in, traveling shows and caravans soon followed and Whitestone became a hub of activity – rebuilding and celebrating coming together in a hodge podge of people and festivity.  
Vox Machina became something of interest. Storytellers tried to get a member away and isolated to get the “true story” of how they defeated Thordak and each member gave something wild to each person so the rumors and tales became so outrageous no one quite believed any of it. That was the plan of course, and Scanlan’s version of the tale was the craziest of all that anyone who heard it rolled their eyes. 

The celebration was in full swing when the team made their way into the square one day. Merchants shouting out their wares, food stalls mixing their smells into an almost overwhelming aroma that set Grog’s mouth watering – he had wandered off at some point with Trinket to “sample some wares.” 

Vex however, took her time to peruse each stall with care. Several baubles caught her eye and she found herself buying things for each person in her family – for Vax, some dark raven feathers she could braid into his hair for the twins to match; Pike would be getting several sweet rolls that Vex knew the cleric liked; Keyleth was especially difficult but Vex had haggled a merchant down to almost nothing for some golden arm bands that would have matched the light gold in the druid’s eyes. Scanlan would receive some new bits and bobs for his instruments along with a very naughty book that made Vex blush ever so slightly and Grog she knew would enjoy the sharpening stone that caught her eye at the blacksmith’s. For Percy, she had been intrigued by several different gears and gizmos and she was determined to watch him tinker with this set of gadgets.

Carrying all her purchases, Vex walked by an archery contest. The prize was worth more than what she spent on the gifts for her family and she found herself determined to win. After (almost ineffectively) haggling down the entry fee, Vex had found Trinket and told him to go back to Whitestone Castle and deposit her gifts in their shared room so that she didn’t have to worry about them. The bear grumbled but pushed against her as a show he would do what she asked.

Vex’ahlia sailed through the rounds until the last one. A crowd had gathered by this time and she could hear Vox Machina chattering away in a corner and cheering her on. Grog’s voice boomed over everyone’s as she hit her mark. She felt better with all of them there – her family watching her back as she hit the bullseye every time. However, her opponent was very good and it came down to a shoot off between the two competitors. Each arrow had to start at the outer rings and work their way in, and then the distance between the archer and the target would increase until finally they were at the entire length of the field when her opponent wavered – his arrow was just slightly outside of the ring they were aiming for.

Of course she won – Vex doesn’t lose. With her winnings, she and Vox Machina went to their favorite tavern and she bought them whatever the coins could buy. She’d retrieved the presents from her room and distributed them amongst the group. Each person enthusiastically thanked her but Percy, who sat there staring at the little pieces of metal in confusion before very carefully pulling two pieces apart.

“Vex’ahlia darling, you do realize that you gave me an active bomb for a present, right?”


End file.
